


Stolen Season

by bakalaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Fatalis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Season

**Зима.**

Началось все с того, что ключ повернулся в замочной скважине только один раз – а дверь уже открылась. Я еще по привычке вертела рукой, не успев понять, что случилось: постоянный сквозняк унес от меня преграду и хлопнул по стене. Я никогда (внимание, вообще никогда!) не закрывала дверь в свою комнату всего на один поворот. У меня на этаже столько швали, даром что на повышение идут, сволочи еще те.

В общих чертах понятно, почему я удивилась и разозлилась, да? 

А потом я увидела ноги. Ноги, свесившиеся с моего стола. Обладателя этого недоразумения закрывал шкаф. Сделав пару шагов, наткнулась на холодный взгляд зеленых глаз. Итак, на моем столе сидела какая-то девица. Прелестно.

Хорошо, хоть папку сегодня в сейф убрала.

Поставила пакеты с продуктами рядом с этой, откинула назад капюшон – мех мокрый от растаявшего снега.

-Кто такая?

\- Я жить здесь буду. Начальник поселил, обещал матрас выдать. Жду.

Выдохнула. 

\- Так. Понятно.

Развернулась:

\- Вещи собирай.

Крикнула ей уже из коридора:

\- Со мной ты жить не будешь.

…Бегу наверх, прыгаю через три ступеньки на лестнице, на ходу расстегиваю пуговицу казенного пуховика. От меня в прямом смысле валит пар: снег, покрывающий одежду, быстро испаряется в слишком уж натопленном кабинете Начальника. Настоящий ад.

\- У меня в комнате сидит непонятное существо и утверждает, что это ты ее ко мне отправил.

\- Да.

\- Я не буду с ней жить. Я вообще не хочу жить с кем-либо.

\- Вот как? Внизу есть куча свободных комнат, можешь занять любую в удобное для тебя время. 

Ужасное пекло. Мне даже воздуха не хватает. Все-таки в теплолюбивости Начальника есть что-то ненормальное. А его умение ударить по самому больному месту, сохраняя невозмутимый вид – вообще феномен.

Прекрасно ведь знает, что я не переношу чье-либо присутствие, эта комната всегда была моей. Я сама предложила переселиться с верхнего этажа: после того происшествия с фатальными для меня последствиями просто не имела права оставаться среди бывших коллег. Мне не нужны были заверения, что «все будет хорошо», «ты ни в чем не виновата» и «скоро все восстановится». Но свою каморку я точно заслужила. Хотя бы как плату за удачно выполненные задания, как дань уважения к моим… Нет! Не поэтому. Я просто хорошо делаю свою работу и могу требовать нормальных условий. 

Ношусь по кабинету, машу руками и стучу кулаком по столу, когда тот оказывается в поле досягаемости. 

\- Я уже три года живу одна! Я привыкла!

\- Придется отвыкнуть. Ты обычный член команды, и правила для всех одинаковые. Была возможность никого к тебе не подселять – я этого не делал.

\- Да через меня столько сведений проходит, столько информации! Нельзя, чтобы какая-то непонятная…

\- Сегодня я ее перевел. А вчера она за час пробила защиту с пятого уровня на третий.

\- Да не может быть!

\- Тем не менее. Весь день бегал и искал, кто же умудрился такое провернуть. Сигнал-то шел чуть ли не с самого нижнего этажа. 

Тупо пялюсь в одну точку. С ума сойти! Да мне раньше часов шесть необходимо было, чтобы два уровня одолеть, а с проскоком никогда не получалось. А она четвертый пролетела. 

\- Ты пойми, у нее показатели почти такие же высокие, как у тебя четыре года назад. Ее вести надо обязательно, подобного прорыва у нас очень давно не было. Только ты можешь помочь ей справиться.

\- Не могу. Я уже все забыла.

\- Вопрос закрыт. Она остается в этой комнате. Если тебя что-то не устраивает – милости просим вниз.

Дрянь. Самое обидное, что возражать бесполезно, а скандалить без цели – не мой стиль.

 

Дверь открыта, ноги остались на месте, их хозяйка, соответственно, тоже. Я молча снимаю сапоги, убираю пуховик в шкаф. Чертыхаюсь, увидев собственное злое лицо в разбитом зеркале. Возвращаюсь в комнату. Это, конечно, весело. Каморка у меня не то что маленькая – она крошечная: вдоль одной стены стоит кровать, вдоль другой – стол, а если выдвинуть табурет, прохода между ними не остается.

Опускаюсь на продавленную кровать, протягиваю руки к пакету, по пути пальцы натыкаются на ее коленку, обтянутую джинсами, резко отталкиваю препятствие. Шарить в пакете приходится недолго: потерять пачку сигарет среди батона хлеба и двух банок консервов очень трудно. Наборы на неделю стандартные, иногда, правда, подвозят еще что-нибудь, хотя в основном наше питание: вот это и рис на воде в столовке. Все остальное покупаем сами, но денег почти нет, да и в магазин чаще одного раза в месяц никто не выбирается. 

Извиваюсь, пытаясь достать зажигалку из заднего кармана. Нога на ногу, опираюсь на локоть и наконец смотрю на нее – изучаю.

Она улыбается.. Курю и внимательно рассматриваю, разглядываю лицо, фигуру, одежду. Она не смущается и отвечает мне снисходительным взглядом победителя. 

-Что, неудачно? Бывает. Ты когда к Начальнику жаловаться бегала, про матрас не поинтересовалась? Должны уже принести давно.

-На полу поспишь.

-Не думаю.

Чертов матрас все-таки приносят.

 

\- Закрой форточку.

\- Мне душно.

\- Конечно, кислорода на двоих не хватает.

\- Нет, просто я хочу избавиться от запаха отчаяния, обреченности и одиночества, который ты здесь развела.

\- Я сказала, закрой форточку.

\- Встань сама и закрой.

А я ведь встаю.

Я иду к окну, в темноте с непривычки налетаю на лежбище, путаюсь в ее ногах, будто их у нее не две, а сотни, и вся эта куча конечностей безостановочно двигается, вынуждая меня оступаться. Я с удовольствием вообще раздавила бы ее, но это все так по-детски, что мне самой смешно.

Прилипаю к стеклу, как в детстве: ладонями, сплющенным носом. 

Там красиво. Там падают с неба хлопья снега, большие и мохнатые, словно шмели. Да, с красочными сравнениями у меня всегда было туго, но я их и не употребляю вслух, про себя же имею право думать что угодно. 

Отчаяние, говоришь? А почему бы и нет? Зачем сохранять надежду, если для меня все закончилось?

А наверху звезды – яркие, как никогда. Странно: снег и звезды сразу.

Обреченность? Ты тоже ее скоро почувствуешь, молодая наша и перспективная. Это сейчас энтузиазма полные штаны, а лишь осознаешь, что все это – навсегда и никуда не деться, совсем по-другому ситуацию воспринимать будешь. 

Не хочу смотреть вниз: помойка, склады, колючая проволока и решетки, последние – ради нашей безопасности, как говорят. Нет, на нижние этажи я не пойду, не дождешься. Там еще сложнее заставить себя смотреть вперед, а не оглядываться назад. 

Одиночество? Что мне еще остается кроме одиночества? В любом случае, ты совсем не тот человек, который может изменить положение вещей в моей жизни.

-Эй, там, за занавеской! Ты что, заснула?

Ненавижу, когда вмешиваются в мои дела.

 

На Рождество мы все выползаем на улицу, в округе разбросаны сосновые ветки, которые должны внушить нам ощущение праздника. Больше похоже на похороны. Я вижу, как она танцует под тяжелыми свинцовыми небесами, раскинув руки. Последние несколько лет мне было очень спокойно в своей могиле, а с ее стороны кощунство – нарушать эту идиллию. 

Что ж, конец первого акта.

 

**Весна.**

 

Меня все в ней раздражает. Все. Подумать не могла, что найдется человек, обладающий умением каждым своим поступком доводить меня до кипения. 

Меня бесит ее полное равнодушие к моим нападкам. Она резво отвечает, скандалит и издевается – но я вижу, что эти ссоры совсем ее не задевают. Развлечения за неимением лучшего.

Ненавижу, когда она возвращается с тренировки. Ее не видно в моей комнате два-три дня, но потом она приходит: страшная, бледная, вся какая-то высосанная без остатка. Я помню, как это сложно – направлять удар, когда остальные в группе ориентируются на тебя. Немного отвлечешься – и все насмарку. Я после таких упражнений даже до комнаты порой не могла дойти, падала прямо на пол в зале. Она ведь уже рулевая, уверена. И вот когда она приходит, усталая и очень никакая, первым делом распахивает окно, не обращая внимания на мое бухтение, высовывается наружу до пояса, будто высматривает себе место на карнизе – и дышит, дышит, дышит, впитывает воздух всем телом. Она всегда закрывает глаза, поэтому я могу спокойно наблюдать за ней. Иногда мне кажется, что она хочет упасть, и я слежу за костлявыми пальцами, зацепившимися за раму, с больным любопытством. Если она их разожмет, я не успею ее спасти, даже если вдруг захочу. Я не успею вскочить с табуретки и удержать ее. 

Она еще подолгу так стоит, но я больше не смотрю, утыкаюсь носом в свои бумаги, словно это избавит меня от ответственности. Хотя какая ответственность! Не могу переносить ее присутствие!

Наглотавшись воздуха, она падает на матрас не раздеваясь.

Она пьет только кофе, причем в огромных количествах. Тошнотворный крепкий запах будит меня по утрам, портит аппетит во время обеда и нервирует по вечерам. Она не признает сахара и терпеть не может мою привычку заваривать разные сорта чая в нескольких кружках. Она говорит, что я вполне обойдусь одним видом, а деньги будут сэкономлены. Я посылаю ее к черту.

У нее часто идет носом кровь. Она убегает в ванную и сидит там целый час с включенными кранами. Потом закрывает воду и сидит уже в тишине. Я из комнаты кричу, что если она не прекратит свои тренировки, то скоро моя жилплощадь очистится от нее самым радикальным и ненасильственным образом. В ответ она снова включает воду, да так сильно, что я всерьез опасаюсь, как бы не вылетели краны от напора.

Она готовит еду на двоих, но предлагает ее с таким хитрым видом, словно секунду назад подсыпала туда мышьяк. Она невыносима.

Поет глупые песни глубоким грудным голосом, у меня начинает болеть голова. Я предлагаю ей заткнуться, и она посылает меня даже не к чертям, а куда подальше. 

Один раз она сломала все мои сигареты, потому что я забыла погасить бычок. На следующий день я на последние деньги купила сахар и насыпала под завязку в банку с кофе, тщательно перемешала. Вечером она вернулась с тренировки и спустила все содержимое в унитаз, а банку бросила в меня. Я увернулась и сделала из пустой жестянки новую пепельницу. Правда, курить нечего было недели три. Но и она, морщась и отплевываясь, хлебала кипяток, пока не выдали жалкую зарплату и еще более жалкие талончики на продовольствие.

Она рисует и складывает листы в папку. По полу катаются карандаши.

Мы совершенно не можем ужиться.

 

Раньше я любила весну: за долгожданное солнце, тепло, романтические бредни. Мне нравилось легкое небо. Теперь любить ручейково-капельную весну, имея одну пару раздолбанных сапог, очень трудно. На столе дожидается девственный, нетронутый отчет, а ты бредешь от жилого корпуса до склада, стараясь обойти все лужи и теряя при этом уйму времени, - в такие моменты хочется или вернуться назад в зиму, или оказаться уже в лете. В принципе, большой разницы нет: зимой по ночам трясет от холода, а летом вечно болит голова от вони плавящегося асфальта.

Когда я жила в комнате одна, мне было тесно, но терпимо. С появлением ненавистной соседки с идиотским матрасом, занявшим территорию от кровати до окна, и вообще всей своей личностью, наполнившей комнату до предела, - стало невозможно. Ну а если в комнате еще и Начальник – все. Чувствуешь себя пассажиром метро в час пик, которому надо до конечной, а стоит он возле дверей. Чтобы не вынесло, нужно обязательно за что-нибудь уцепиться. Зубами.

Затертое покрывало на кровати, спина Начальника, щербатая и исковерканная поверхность стола. Не самый лучший пейзаж. И какие-то жалкие, хлюпающие, мокрые звуки, непонятные и страшные.

Подхожу ближе. Она распласталась на лежанке лицом вниз, в подушку, ноги как-то подогнуты неловко, трясется вся. Не хватает слякоти на улице, еще тут сырость разводит. 

Дотрагиваюсь до плеча Начальника, киваю на безучастное, не реагирующее ни на что тело:

\- Что это она? Кофе опять не привезли, и у нас траур?

\- Они нашли ее сына.

Я знаю, кто эти «они». И я знаю, что означает фраза, будто они кого-то «нашли». У нее есть сын? Точнее, был?

Они – это наши враги, те, против кого все мы здесь сегодня собрались, заперли себя в склепе и пытаемся бороться. Мы ненавидим их, они отвечают нам взаимностью. Когда они находят кого-то из нас, исход очевиден. Они или убивают, или забирают человека к себе, предварительно очистив память. Мы можем им сопротивляться, здесь все зависит от уровня подготовки, опытные рулевые несколько часов способны удерживать удар. Если находятся рядом. 

\- Пятая база, помнишь? Мы туда всех детей отправили, самое безопасное место ведь… три дня назад налетели, почти всех удалось отбить без последствий, а некоторых все-таки увели с собой. 

Я стою, хлопаю глазами и ничего не могу сказать.

\- Жаль, конечно. Зато теперь мальчик точно в безопасности – своих они не трогают. 

И уходит, оставляя меня наедине с этим сплошным, неприлично оголенным горем. Я усаживаюсь на табуретку, открываю папку, беру ручку.

Через полчаса весь лист заштрихован. Я не могу сосредоточиться. Не знаю, что делать или говорить. Мне действуют на нервы ее всхлипы и поскуливания, я хочу закричать, затопать ногами и приказать ей прекратить истерику, потому что мне ужасно неловко. 

Когда-то очень давно я поехала на автобусную экскурсию. Уже не помню, что стало причиной этого поступка, возможно, интеллектуальный голод, но место досталось рядом со слепым мужчиной. Он сидел в кресле, с тросточкой и в темных очках, а я боялась даже руку на подлокотник положить, чтобы он случайно меня не задел. Мне казалось, что если это вдруг произойдет, вся моя жалость перетечет в него и оскорбит. Девушка-экскурсовод бодро верещала: «Посмотрите налево!», «Посмотрите направо!», а я могла смотреть только на своего соседа, на его виноватую полуулыбку – будто он извинялся за нелепое присутствие на этом развлечении. Тогда я не знала, что делать: не глаза же себе выкалывать в знак солидарности. Сейчас чувство такое же. Различие лишь в том, что я не смотрю на нее: на поджатые ноги и вздрагивающие плечи. Боже, хоть бы она перестала! 

Пока она ревет в подушку, я выпиваю всю заварку из многочисленных кружек на столе. Горько. Уйти я тоже не могу – помню ее сомневающиеся пальцы на оконной раме. 

…Удивительно, но я, кажется, задремала, опустив голову на ладони. Очухалась и поняла, что в комнате тихо. Наконец-то. Ощущаю себя разбитой и опустошенной. Пять шагов от табуретки до шкафа, несмазанные петли скрипят.

\- Что с тобой случилось? 

Голос глухой и ломкий, как продолжение стона дверцы. Я думала, она заснула.

-Со мной что случилось? 

-Да. Как ты стала такой? Почему? Можешь рассказать? 

Могу ли? Да, пожалуй, могу. Я же за шкафом. Когда не смотришь в глаза, вроде бы все понарошку. Мне уже давно плевать, сколько человек в курсе моей жизни. Пусть и она приобщится. Опускаюсь на нижнюю полку для обуви, спина касается задней стенки, а голова – между моим зимним пуховиком и ее джинсовой курткой на все сезоны. Спряталась как бы. Закрывайте дверцу – и можно заколачивать. В руках – халат, который я не успела надеть.

\- Слышишь? 

\- Да, только плохо. Но это ничего. Рассказывай.

\- У меня способности прорезались постепенно, не так резко, как у тебя, но тоже довольно быстро. Я долго жила в этой комнате с одной девочкой… Она была старше меня, но казалась моложе: такая маленькая, светлая, решительная. У нее все получалось немного хуже, чем у меня, но огорчаться она не умела, и мы обе не делали из ее слабости трагедии. Лучше, хуже, это не столь важно. 

Неужели я вспоминаю? Неужели я об этом говорю?

\- Я верила, что есть смысл у нашей борьбы. Мне все очень легко давалось, сила текла по телу, я ее физически ощущала. Я шла на повышение, и я его получила. Мало того, меня назначили постоянной рулевой. Перевели наверх, потому что все, кто пробивает защиту до первого уровня, обязаны круглосуточно быть под рукой у Начальства. А моя подруга осталась здесь, ее максимум – 2 уровень, да и то с огромными усилиями. Нам хотелось жить вместе, как раньше.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю. Я к ней привыкла. Она меня понимала. Мне продолжать? 

\- Конечно.

\- Иногда в голову приходят идеи, ужасно глупые, корявые и нелогичные, но поначалу выглядящие единственно верными. Мы решили искусственно повысить ее способности. Сейчас у тебя есть шанс назвать меня идиоткой и даже не получить в ответ кучу мата. 

Молчит. Уснула? Плевать. Мне необходимо вытащить из себя это.

\- Эффективность и чувствительность возрастает во много раз, если приблизится к объекту. Я это знала. В то утро было ужасно холодно, мы встретились внизу и долго топтались на улице, обсуждая детали. Я помню, как она прятала нос в обмотанный вокруг шеи шарф и все повторяла: «Ну я поняла, поняла, ладно тебе!»

Перед глазами ее образ, яркий, живой, реальный настолько, что я в страхе комкаю в руках халат. Надо разобраться в том, что случилось, но в мозгу какая-то перегородка, удерживающая мысли. 

\- Ведь мы же и подошли не так близко, чтобы нас засекли – а ведь засекли, нечто важное мы упустили. Я упустила, потому что она вообще к этому серьезно не отнеслась. Они неожиданно появились, я почувствовала неладное лишь за секунду до нападения. Сначала было совсем не страшно, я была уверена в своем щите. 

\- Какие они? 

\- Мерзкие. Но внешне мало чем отличаются от людей: только холодные и скользкие. Как лягушки.

Я вызвала бригаду, пообещала удержать этих чудищ, отключила рацию и обернулась. Она стояла на коленях, бледная, на лице пот – слишком большая нагрузка. Она была далеко, я не могла затащить ее под свой кокон: ее бы успели схватить. Я кричала, чтобы она посмотрела на меня, но сквозь защиту звук не проходит. Я так испугалась тогда, что она не сможет поднять голову и посмотреть мне в глаза… но она это сделала, и я успела «зацепиться»: когда ставишь защиту кому-то другому, необходим зрительный контакт. А еще умение пользоваться силой. Я не умела.

\- Знаешь, такое ощущение, будто руки привязали к лошадям, и те поскакали в разные стороны. На двоих – это невозможно. Когда она просто свернулась калачиком в своем коконе, я поняла: все, нам не выбраться. Но испуганный, ошалевший взгляд не отпускала, иначе ее сразу отбили у меня. Я не могла поверить, что все так глупо закончится. 

Потом и я рухнула на колени, меня рвало от перенапряжения, тело истощало само себя, ему неоткуда было брать энергию, а она все смотрела, подчиняясь моей уходящей с каждой секундой силе. Отвратительное, наверное, зрелище, мне очень жаль, что это было последним, что она увидела. Я знала: совсем немного осталось. Слезящиеся глаза заливал пот, у меня отовсюду хлестала кровь. Она рыдала и шевелила губами, и я знала, чего она хочет.

Я позволила. Я просто отключилась, когда сила вытекла из меня вся, как вода из разбитого кувшина.

Очнулась уже здесь, с порезанным лицом, обожженными кислотой руками и полной, совершенной, идеальной пустышкой, без грамма былых способностей.

-Что случилось с твоей подругой?

-Я не спрашивала.

-Что, такой она тебе больше не нужна была?

-Нет. Я уже не нужна была ей.

-Почему ты никогда не плачешь?

Я не думала над этим. Кажется, пришло время. Сразу после у меня не было сил, а потом я изменилась. Я вообще мало что чувствовала за последние годы.

-Я спросила, почему ты никогда не плачешь, дура? Тебе же больно.

-Плачу.

-Когда?

-Сейчас, - отвечаю я. Халат в руках превратился в скомканную тряпку.

Я выбираюсь из шкафа только когда совсем стемнело. Она так и не встает со своего матраса.

 

Весна нас вскрыла.

 

**Лето.**

Ужасное время. Вдыхаемый воздух сухой и пыльный, застревает в носу и совсем не питает легкие. Живем словно на запасах кислорода с зимы. 

Я лезу на стенку. Она все еще в комнате, глупая и навязчивая. Мы ссоримся с каждым днем все чаще и из-за любой мелочи, просто чтобы поскандалить, выместить друг на друге злость и раздражение. Я деградирую: все свободное время посвящено придумыванию какой-нибудь гадости. Она, я уверена, занимается тем же.

На улице творится нечто невероятное: жара, шершаво-колючая, как наждачная бумага; солнце, искусственно яркое в наших серых домах, пыхтящие и плюющиеся дымом гаражи, склады, заводики. Выходить в этот ад лишний раз не хочется, поэтому сидим в комнате целыми днями, забившись в разные углы. Я строчу никому не нужные, но позволяющие мне существовать отчеты и обзоры работы команды, а потом валяюсь на кровати. Полоска света, пробивающаяся сквозь задернутые шторы, от которой невозможно избавиться, как я ни пыталась, прожигает след на теле.

Она читает книги, обернув обложку газетой так, что я не могу узнать название. Не очень-то интересно. 

Две сонные мухи в одной стеклянной банке. Время мы убиваем самым жестоким образом: мучительно медленно и бессмысленно. Дни уплывают, и мы вместе с ними. 

Тупик как жанр.

 

Она пропадает на два дня, и я почти все это время тупо сплю, не ем и редко встаю. Какая-то непонятная усталость размазывает меня по кровати тонким слоем. 

…Над головой оглушительно хлопает, я лениво отмахиваюсь еле поднятой рукой. Руку тут же заламывают, и я удивительно бодро начинаю орать, местами даже матом, - и не скажешь, что спала минуту назад. 

\- Знаешь, кого я ненавижу больше всего?

Ох ты. Начальник. Смотрите-ка, какой разъяренный. 

\- Ненавижу я злобливых сучек, которые трепят языком направо и налево.

Черт, у меня, кажется, рука уже морским узлом завязана. 

\- Я сразу поняла, что это досадное недоразумение. Тебе в другую дверь за объектами ненависти. 

Было бы весьма эффектно, если бы я говорила спокойно, а не визжала от боли. Но этого мудака, видно, и так проняло. Отпустил. Интересно, рука отвалится, когда я пошевелюсь?

\- Пошли, дрянь.

Боже мой, не перевелись еще джентльмены: он открывает передо мной дверь и пропускает вперед. 

\- Я не знал, что ты так ее ненавидишь.

\- Есть немного.

\- Это не повод посылать ее на смерть. 

\- Не было такого.

\- Тогда от кого она узнала про искусственное повышение? Про усиление способностей при приближении к врагу?

Я не ошибалась, когда во время ссоры называла ее тупой идиоткой. Интересно, что она натворила. 

\- Я сказала, да. Ты, я так понимаю, хотел с ней провернуть то же, что со мной? 

Начальник резко останавливается перед одной из дверей на верхнем этаже.

-Любуйся.

Приваливаюсь к косяку, лезу в карман за сигаретой. Так и стою: в выцветшем ветхом халате, скрестив руки на груди и жадно затягиваясь. И никто ничего мне не говорит.

Она лежит на столе, обмотанная остатками одежды, в боку дырка, вокруг суетятся наши медички. Она меня замечает и улыбается дикой, пьяной улыбкой, вряд ли вообще что-то понимая:

\- И правда как лягушки. Холодные и скользкие.

\- Ты чего туда полезла?

\- Надоело. Скучно. Ты волновалась за меня?

\- Конечно. Во-первых, ты не заправила свое лежбище. Во-вторых, вчера ты пропустила свою очередь готовить еду, и я пухла с голода.

Она смеется низким гортанным смехом, кашляет, сплевывает кровь. В ране на боку видны ребра. Это даже хорошо, что я ничего не ела. 

Да, определенно.

 

\- Я задыхаюсь. 

Блин. Когда же она успокоится и уснет? Я же ее знаю: упрямая, как стадо баранов, сама ведь попрется открывать форточку. Не хочу собирать с пола вывалившиеся из недавно зашитой раны кишки, поэтому через силу встаю, воюю с занавеской и распахиваю окно. Сомневаюсь, что поможет, но хотя бы иллюзия свежего воздуха. Как здорово: жарко, конечно, но не пыльно. Где-то вдалеке гудит поезд. Я и не знала, что тут железная дорога.

Я теперь сплю на матрасе, а она на моей кровати. Особых восторгов это у меня не вызывает, но пусть уж там спокойно лежит, чем скулит на полу, как побитая собака.

\- Ты думаешь, что я глупо поступила?

\- Мне все равно, твоя жизнь.

\- А я не жалею, поняла?

\- Замечательно. Спи давай.

\- Ответь, тебе ведь нравится такое существование?

\- Какое?

\- Никакое.

\- Я не понимаю, что ты несешь. У тебя бред. 

\- Я все думала, что же ты предпримешь, чтобы изменить ситуацию. А оказалось, что тебе так удобнее. Ты просто бесполезная курица. Никаких обязанностей, никакой ответственности. 

\- Мне нравится быть слабой. 

\- Жалкая неудачница.

Захлопываю форточку так, что стекло звенит.

\- Все, хватит. Подышали.

 

Так и выживаем: она лежит и страдает больше от беспомощности, чем от боли, я готовлю, убираю и стираю. Добровольное рабство в наши дни. Нормально объяснить даже самой себе причины этих благотворительных действий не получается, поэтому я просто их выполняю. Возможно, корни такого поведения следует искать в глубоком детстве, когда я по доброте душевной подкармливала безногих/бесхвостых/безухих псинок и кошечек. А еще я закапывала выползавших после дождя червяков обратно, потому что искренне верила, что их, несчастных, вымыло из родной земли и кинуло на беспощадное солнце. Кривилась от отвращения, но закапывала. 

У такого положения есть один большой минус: заняться ей нечем, и все свое время она посвящает наблюдению за мной. Нервируют ее обволакивающие, измазывающие взгляды, и если я в праведном гневе оборачиваюсь, она даже не думает прятать глаза.

Бестактная сволочь.

 

На улице все та же жара, только теперь смешанная с дождем. Парит. Мой ситцевый халат смотрится нелепо в кожаном кресле в кабинете Начальника. А кому сейчас легко? Пусть терпит. Ни во что другое свое хилое высохшее тело запихивать не хочу.

\- Спасибо.

Светится, как новый унитаз.

\- За что же это? 

\- Твоя соседка пробила первый уровень. Мы ее переводим, можешь радоваться: комната теперь снова только твоя. Я знал, что поступаю правильно, поручая ее тебе. 

\- Что, прости?

-Бесконечные ссоры с тобой отвлекали ее от проблемы с возрастающими способностями. Молодец, грамотно все сделала.

Сама хороша, не заметила, как подопечную подсунули, вела ее от начала до конца. И как вела! Несколько месяцев – и 1 уровень.

-Не ожидал, честно. Но как же тонко: и скандалы, и искусственное повышение, и…

-Да без проблем. Всегда пожалуйста. Можно даже целые группы собирать, я буду у них коллективный тренинг проводить: бить морды, крыть матом и ненавидеть. Только они все должны поселиться в моей комнате и постоянно меня раздражать. Раз уж я такой мастер ведения, не переселить ли нам меня в новую, светлую и просторную комнату? 

Он снисходительно хлопает меня по плечу.

\- Ну-ну, не до такой же степени. Надо и меру знать.

\- Надо, - послушно киваю я и вдавливаю непотушенный окурок в мягкую кожу подлокотника. 

 

Матрас уже вынесли. Оперативно работают, ничего не скажешь. Падаю на кровать, пялюсь в потолок. Она носится по комнате, собирает свои нелепые безвкусные вещички, бубнит или напевает себе под нос. Давай, выметайся уже быстрее. Наконец берет сумку и направляется к двери. 

\- Я там тебе суп оставила…

\- Отстань, убирайся!

Я бы закрыла лицо руками, но она поймет, как мне обидно и зло. Если она повернется и посмотрит на меня, я ее ударю, честное слово.

Она не оборачивается.

Дергает плечом, поправляя лямку сумки, и говорит устало, без раздражения: 

\- Дура ты.

…Суп я выливаю и вечером жру одни сухари. 

 

Я так долго этого ждала, что теперь даже нет сил радоваться. Потрясающе, эта клуша ничего не забыла, я специально осматриваю каждый угол. Ничего от нее осталось, только неприятные воспоминания. 

Нет, одно напоминание я все-таки нахожу. Мусорное ведро забито ее рисунками. У меня нет выбора, и я вытаскиваю их, усаживаюсь за стол и изучаю. 

Она меня рисовала. На табурете, около окна, на кровати, с поднятыми вверх руками… Я знаю, что это я. Я это чувствую. У героев ее рисунков нет лица. Наверное, она тоже боится смотреть в глаза, пусть даже тем, кого создала сама - это точно страшнее, потому что в нарисованном больше от художника, чем от модели. 

Я одеваюсь и отношу их на помойку. Пока они в комнате, не смогу успокоиться, но почему-то не помогает. 

За неделю у меня скопилась куча несделанных отчетов. Я лежу, отвернувшись лицом к стене, Начальник молча приносит новые папки, в которых наверняка есть сведения о моей бывшей соседке, но мне наплевать. 

 

Когда становится совсем уж плохо, я ползу на общую кухню, призрак в выцветшем халате и мисочкой риса в руках. 

Она стоит у плиты спиной ко мне. Первым моим желанием оказывается кинуть в нее эту несчастную эмалированную миску, заорать, какого черта она приперлась к нам на этаж, если у них наверху отлично оборудованная кухня, почему она не хочет оставить меня в покое, зачем она ломает мою клетку, зачем она появилась в моей комнате и жизни.

Потом она оборачивается, словно услышала мои мысли. Кажется, взглядом она прожжет мне дырки в черепе. 

Я ничего не хочу ей говорить, хочу уйти, но стою на месте. 

Она изменилась за эту неделю. Стала спокойной и серой. Другой. Не ненавистной, потому что делить больше нечего. 

Кипит чайник. Я открываю рот и выпаливаю: 

\- Угости меня кофе. 

Она хмыкает совершенно по-доброму.

\- А я бы выпила твоего долбанутого чая. 

…Все оставшуюся ночь мы пьем водку и говорим столько, сколько не говорили за все время совместного проживания.

 

\- С тобой так сложно, ты просто не представляешь как… 

Ее раскрасневшееся лицо прямо перед моими глазами, правда, куда-то уплывает. Я молчу, потому что обязательно ляпну глупость или гадость. 

\- У тебя просто смысла нет, понимаешь? Просто проживаешь дни для небесной галочки, а цели нет.

Я мотаю головой в знак того, что ее слова мне безразличны. Плохая, плохая, плохая идея! 

Пальцы на моем плече.

\- Не хочу. 

\- Знаешь, я не рисовала твои глаза, потому что очень боялась, что не получится. А глаза нельзя перерисовывать, это меняет человека.

Какая же чушь. 

Мне отвратительно и неловко, когда она берет мои изуродованные, обожженные, будто отмершие руки в свои, я вырываюсь и прячу кисти в рукава халата. Не надо.

Не надо отбрасывать с моего лица спутанные пряди. Я специально сохраняю это воронье гнездо, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть белесые шрамы. Меня зашивали целый день.

Я отталкиваю ее, она ловит мои запястья, тянет к себе, я царапаю ей руки. 

\- На сегодня хватит. 

Я встаю, но на ногах держусь плохо. Она помогает мне дойти до нашей комнаты, но на пороге я ее останавливаю.

\- Не смей заходить!

Возможно, она обиделась. 

Просто она еще не поняла.

 

**Осень.**

Мне уже легче, потому что мне снова никак. За закрытым наглухо окном тускло и мокро. Если и вспоминаю бывшую соседку, то с суеверным ужасом. Надеюсь, больше никого никогда здесь не будет. 

И мне думается, что теперь все встало на свои места и пойдет как надо, пока однажды ночью не просыпаюсь от недостатка свежего воздуха. С ней я научилась дышать, а не пропускать в себя необходимые для жизни порции газа. 

Высовываюсь в окно до пояса, дождь бьет по лицу, но я знаю, что делать. 

На верхний этаж меня пропускают с большими проблемами, но я все-таки пробиваюсь, попутно выясняя, в какой она комнате. 

Распахиваю дверь, включаю свет. Она просыпается, щурится, вертит головой. Я задыхаюсь, ртом глотаю воздух, прислонившись к стене. Она не задает вопросов, даже не смотрит на меня, натягивает халат поверх пижамы. 

 

Мокрые волосы висят сосульками, но мне все равно, как я выгляжу и сколько шрамов на моем лице.

Под ногами лужи с разноцветными разводами бензиновых пятен. 

Я тяну руки к небу. Я больше не боюсь смотреть на свои пальцы. 

Она улыбается.

Ей я хочу заглянуть в глаза. И она «цепляется», резко притягивает меня к себе, а вокруг – кокон, такой прочный, какого я никогда ни у кого не видела. Мне и больно, и грустно, и страшно, и хорошо. Она не отпускает, удерживает мой взгляд, бесстыдно пользуется своими способностями. Наконец-то мне никого не надо защищать и спасать. Если повезет, спасут меня.

\- Понимаешь, в чем секрет? Просто никогда нельзя отпускать далеко того, кто дорог.

Черт, я плачу.

У меня не получится быть с ней зимой: все чувства вымерзли, и я не ручаюсь, что они вернутся.

Я не вынесу ее весной: между нами куча злости и боли, которую нельзя выжечь солнцем.

Мы не переживем лето вместе: по жаре очень трудно сопротивляться, а если кто-то подчинится – все рухнет. 

А осень слишком хороша, чтобы омрачать ее попытками что-то изменить. 

Посмотрим. 

Выясняется, что она выше меня. 

\- Почему ты меня вытащила? 

\- Хотела сказать пару слов.

\- Всего пару? 

Я задумываюсь. Я не уверена, но я попробую.

\- Знаешь, наверное, все-таки три.

Она улыбается, и ее лицо снова прямо передо мной, я слежу за ее губами, когда она говорит: 

-Знаешь, наверное, я тебя тоже.


End file.
